marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vision
Vision is an android created by Ultron and Dr. Helen Cho, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and awakened by the lightning of Thor Odinson's hammer. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron forced Helen Cho to use her synthetic-tissue technology to create a new robotic body using the Infinity Stone from Loki's Scepter and the Vibranium that was stolen from Wakanda with the intent of uploading his programming into a new vessel and realizing his "vision". Scarlet Witch, having discovered Ultron's extinction plan through reading his mind in the organic-metal body, freed Cho from mind control and escaped with her brother. Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow took possession of Cho's machinery with the body inside; Hawkeye brought it back to Avengers Tower while Black Widow was taken hostage by Ultron. At Avengers Tower, Tony Stark suggested uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body but received opposition from Dr. Banner. Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver arrived and the heroes began to fight amongst themselves. Thor arrived suddenly, and awakened the android using lightning from his hammer. The android momentarily charged Thor and was thrown before levitating and examining his reflection in a window. He explained to the team his desire to stop Ultron and handed Thor his hammer, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Vision accompanied the Avengers back to Sokovia to stop Ultron. Vision, in a confrontation with Ultron, eliminated Ultron's ability to escape through the internet. He fought the drones and used the gem on his forehead as a laser beam. After the city was destroyed and Ultron was ripped apart, Vision tracked the last Ultron drone to the perimeter of the city. They discussed humanity's flaws and Vision pointed out his faith in them before destroying the last drone. Vision relocated to the New Avengers Facility as one of the new recruits to the Avengers, along with Scarlet Witch, Falcon and War Machine. Captain America: Civil War Since his conception at the hands of Tony Stark in the battle against Ultron, Vision has been accepted as a member of the Avengers team but he is still trying to find his footing in the human world and understand the extent of his seemingly limitless power. Vision sides with Tony in the conflict as he believes, logically, it is the safest way to protect the world. Avengers: Infinity War Vision and Scarlet Witch became lovers and moved to Scotland together. Vision turned off his transponder two weeks ago to the chagrin of Captain America and the other Avengers (he promised to stay reachable). They wanted to find and protect him against Thanos, who they knew was after the six Infinity Stones. He and Wanda were indeed attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive and nearly defeated until Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon arrived and beat back the attack. These Avengers regrouped with War Machine and Bruce Banner at Avengers headquarters and agreed that they should destroy the Mind stone before Thanos could get it. Vision was prepared to lay down his life to do so, but Captain America suggested they take him to Wakanda, where the technology existed to remove the stone while preserving Vision's mind. Shuri, chief scientist and sister to the Black Panther, examined Vision and found a way to re-map the Vision's brain algorithms so that they could remove the stone; she even questioned why Bruce Banner and Tony Stark didn't do it that way in the first place. They reunited with Bucky Barnes, who Shuri had healed from his brainwashing and equipped with a new mechanical arm, and prepared for Thanos to attack. Scarlet Witch was assigned to stay with Shuri, protect Shuri while she worked on Vision and, when she removed the Mind stone, destroy it. T'Challa rallied General Okoye and the Dora Milaje, the War Dogs and M'Baku and the warriors of the Jabari tribe to protect the Vision with their lives, augmented by the Avengers, and met the Black Order's attack. The Order brought a horde of Outriders to unleash on Wakanda. Shuri worked as fast as she could to remap Vision's mind, but the battle came too close. Wanda saw General Okoye and her warriors being overwhelmed by the beasts and went out to save them. She succeeded with one powerful blast, leaving Okoye to quip "Why was she in there all this time?" Unfortunately, Wanda left the lab undefended and Corvus Glaive burst in to take the Mind stone. Vision got off the operating table and tackled him to stop him from killing Shuri. After a savage battle, Wanda did as Vision asked and destroyed the Mind stone, still in his forehead. Thanos used the Time stone to reverse her actions and restore the Vision and the stone. He then ripped the Mind stone right out of the Vision's head, rendering him inert. With all six stones, Thanos made good on his goal of destroying half the life in the universe. Wanda, Bucky Barnes, Falcon and the Black Panther were among those who crumbled to dust. Character traits Vision is a polite, calm, and thoughtful being in a similar manner to J.A.R.V.I.S.. he apologizes to the Avengers and the twins after just being brought to life. Unlike Ultron, he values life and humanity and admires the sight of New York at night. He is also shown to be blunt when he told Tony Stark that Ultron hates him the most. He likes to reason with his enemies and will only attack when threatened. When Vision encountered Ultron for the final time, both admitted that they cannot understand humans, and they are doomed to die out. However Vision can see the beauty in humanity due to their potential and imagination and was happy to serve alongside them. He also has a sense of humor commenting in response to Ultron's disgust at his naivety that, he "was only born yesterday." This is a trait possibly picked up from JARVIS's characteristic dry wit. He is also shown to take on certain physical characteristics of his allies, possibly in emulation of them, such as when he manifested a cape after having seen Thor in his warrior garb. Vision is one of only a handful of beings that are worthy enough to wield Mjolnir and with it the power of Thor. He is the only person, apart from Odin and Thor himself, who has been observed to lift the hammer and use it in combat. Vision also possesses an increasingly human psychological makeup. Despite his claim to Ultron that they will never fully understand humanity, he is shown to possess a desire and need to make friends. Most human of his traits is his apparent crush on Wanda Maximoff, which has led him to be shy and bashful around her, yet also very protective and somewhat awkwardly flirtatious. His naivety with romantic matters is understandable given his origins, but shows that deep down he is more human than he truly realizes based on this very human need to connect and form a close bond with a partner. Capabilities *'Synthetic Body:' Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue bonded with Vibranium atoms, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. Originally, the body was designed to be Ultron's final form. The combination of the Vibranium and the cosmic energy from the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead grants Vision a wide plethora of powers. **'Invulnerability:' The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand any attack even those of immense force with no damage whatsoever. Since he can control his density and weight, he can further increase his already incalculable durability to the point where a giant shipping container was broke apart and lost all its forward motion when it crashed into him at great speed. **'Picnokinesis:' An ability attributed to the Mind Stone, Vision can increase or decrease his own density, weight and mass at will, allowing him to to make himself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: **'Superhuman Strength:' Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density, demonstrated by taking down numerous Ultron Sentries in the Battle of Sokovia with his bare hands and grappling with Ultron while he was in his most powerful form. Given his Vibranium-enriched flesh, even when his density manipulating abilities are in use, Vision's basic physical strength is also still considerably high. **'Intangibility:' Vision's ability to decrease his density, weight and mass gives him the ability to phase through solid objects. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. With this ability, Vision took down numerous Ultron Sentries in the Battle of Sokovia. He even managed to phase his fingers through Ultron's vibranium outer shell. He is able phase through living beings, such fighting Hawkeye and going through Giant-Man's chest. **'Levitation:' Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely stopping his kinetic energy and motion. **'Computer Interface:' Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the internet. However, the great effort involved in this task temporarily exhausted Vision, incapacitating him for a short time. **'Superhuman Speed:' Vision can move and react at speeds greater than humans, allowing him to become a blur of vibrating motion when at his peak speed. **'Shapeshifting:' Vision can control his synthetic tissue to at least partially shape-shift, as he went from his initially "naked" appearance to red skin, and green costume complete with gold cape and red and gold gauntlets. *'Mind Stone:' Activated and embedded in Vision's forehead, the energy from the Mind Stone courses through him and makes him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Energy Beams:' Vision is able to project intense energy beams through the use of the Mind Stone. The beam is powerful enough to blast away Ultron, and slowly melted away the latter's virtually impenetrable to Vibranium armor when aided by Thor's lightning and Iron Man's repulsors. Relationships *Ultron - Creator turned enemy. *Helen Cho - Creator through brainwashing. *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Programmer. **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Programmer. **Thor Odinson - Ally, friend and creator through energy infusion. **James Rhodes/War Machine - Teammate. **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Teammate turned enemy. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally, teammate and friend turned enemy. **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Ally. **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team leader turned enemy. **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally and teammate. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally and teammate turned enemy. *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Part of Vision's mind. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally. *Spider-Man - Ally. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Enemy. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy. *Ultron Sentries - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - Paul Bettany **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Paul Bettany **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Paul Bettany **''Avengers 4'' - Paul Bettany Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Vision who is portrayed by Paul Bettany, also voiced Tony Stark's A.I system J.A.R.V.I.S. *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to defeat the Avengers but later betrayed his creator and became a member of the team. * Joss Whedon reveals that the Vision will indeed be created by Ultron saying he's a "synthetic, super-powered human designed by Ultron to show that he, too, has the power to create life." *In the comics, Vision has a multitude of powers ranging from altering his density at will, the use of the "Solar Jewel", which absorbs ambient energy that can be released through the Jewel on his forehead or his eyes, superhuman strength, flight, and is capable of self-repair. *In the comics, the Vision marries Scarlet Witch and has two children with her. *Paul Bettany revealed that The Vision will be able to control his density in the film, as he has in the comics stating: "he’s incredibly good at punching, which is key. He has the ability to change his density and that is … that’s awesome and exploited brilliantly by Joss in some cool moments when Vision is able to do something that is otherworldly. And he’s discovering all as he goes along." *Bettany also reveals that The Vision is very protective of Scarlet Witch in the film and feels paternal to a number of people. *The Vision in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is not powered by the Solar Jewel, like in the comics, rather, he is powered by one of the Infinity Stones. * Vision has 8:41 screen time in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Vison's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 7:15. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Vision1-AoU.png VisionEyes.png Avengers Age of Ultron 158.jpg Vision-Avenger.jpg New Avengers.png Vision Aou 01.jpg Vision Aou 02.jpg Vision_Cradle_AOU.JPG Vision_Mind_Stone_AOU.JPG Vision Lifting Mjolnir.png Thor Vision Talk AoU.png JARVIS-Vision Upload Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG|J.A.R.V.I.S.' Matrix being uploaded into the Vision. Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 2.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 3.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 4.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 5.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 6.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 7.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 8.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 9.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 10.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 11.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 12.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 13.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 14.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 16.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 17.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 18.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 19.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 20.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 21.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 22.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 23.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 24.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 25.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 26.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 27.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 28.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 29.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 30.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 31.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 32.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 33.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 34.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 35.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 36.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 37.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 38.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 39.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 40.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 41.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 42.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 43.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 44.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 45.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 46.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 47.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 48.JPG Vision Avengers Age of Ultron Still 49.JPG Vision-saves-Scarlett-Witch.jpg Vision-AAoU-Ending-NewAvenger.jpg Vision-destroys-UltronBot-Flying.jpg Visionintangibility.jpg Mind Stone Vision Avengers Age of Ultron.JPG Promotion and Concept Art AvengersAOU_Vision-texless.jpg Vision_AOU_Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Vision_AOU_Skype_promo.jpg|Promotional art. Concept - Quicksilver.jpg|Concept art of The Vision vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|Concept art of The Vision The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop! JTUXLhb~2.jpg|The Vision phasing in Promotional art Vision AoU Promo.png|The Vision's short biography. Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-1.jpg|Promotional art AoU_Vision_0001.png|Promotional art. Age-of-ultron-concept-The_Vision.jpg|Promotional art Vision_AOU-promo-assemble.jpg|Promotional art Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-Ultron.jpg|Promotional art of Vision and Ultron Vision-Ultron-AOUpromo.jpg|Promotional art of Ultron vs. Vision Vision-Ultrons_senteries.jpg|Promotional art of Vision vs. Ultron Sentinels Avengers_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art of The Vision with The Avengers Vision Fathead.png|Vision Fathead Poster Vision_side_look_promo_art.jpg|Side-look at The Vision Vision_face.jpg Vision_Avengers_AOU_comic_poster_promo.jpg Avengers_aou_promo.jpg vision_promo_1.jpg AoU_Vision_0.jpg AoU_TheVision_promoart.jpg Thor_Vision-Avengers.jpg Vision_Ultron-evolutionary_creation.jpg The_Vision_Paul_Bettany.png Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bus_Cropped.JPG EW AOU 02.jpg Vision_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Official_EW_Cover.JPG Vision_Concept_Art.jpg Vision_Concept_Art_02.jpg Vision_Concept_Art_03.jpg BTS_VISION_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Bluray.png Vision-comic Comparison.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War 101.png Captain America Civil War Still.jpg Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain America Civil War 172.jpg Captain America Civil War 176.jpg Vision Giant-Man Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 2 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 3 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 4 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 5 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 6 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 7 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 8 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Giant-Man 9 Captain America Civil War.JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (1).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (3).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (4).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (5).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (6).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (7).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (8).JPG Vision Captain America Civil War (9).JPG Promotion, Concept art, and Filming CWVision.jpg Vision.gif Vision cw.png Civil War Full Body 10.png Civil War Vision Char art 2.png Vision_Cw.jpg Vision Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Civil War Promo 01.jpg TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 11.jpg Civil War Promo Vision.jpg Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg Civil War Banner.jpg TeamIronMan.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Captain-America-Civil-War-Art-Iron-Man-Team-Bruno-Alves.jpg Battle of Heroes.jpg Avengers_divided.png Captain America Civil War Promo 21.JPG Vision CACW.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming BTS 8.jpg Captain America Civil War Promotional Art 4.jpg Captain America Civil War Standee.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Captain America Civil War - Team Iron Man EW Promo.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg 12985398 10154187555894701 4394836409860127029 n.jpg Visioncwca.jpg Vision_v_Iron_Man_Concept_Art_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Cap_returns.png Vision_AIW.jpg Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Vision_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_04.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg AIW Banner.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_2.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg TheAvengers_Infinity_Guardians_and_Thanos.jpeg Characters_Infinity.jpg Infinity_stones_characters.jpg The_six_Infinity_Gems_promo_.jpeg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers-Guardians-4.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Vision_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_06.jpg References See Also *Vision (Next Avengers) }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Avengers members Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Captain America characters Category:Earth-199999 Deceased